The President's Complicated Love Story
by Rherrya
Summary: Alfred F. Jones suddenly asked him to be his lover. While someone who had keep his eye on Arthur for a long time forced to make a move. Who will Arthur choose? USUK, FRUK, and other pairings. not beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Arthur! You are my lover from now on!" The american said rather loudly.

.

.

.

.

"..excuse me?"

* * *

That day was a snowy day. Even though it was noon, the mighty sun could not be seen. Snow was beginning to fall. The school's ground was covered in snow. The temperature in the school committee's room was nearly frozen with the fire-place broke. Even though it was extremely cold outside, and inside, it did not make the student committee's president, Arthur Kirkland, stop working.

His emerald eyes locked in the pile of papers in front of him. His slender fingers kept flipping the papers he held in his hand, searching the data he needed. Nothing could interrupt him from working on those papers. Nothing, except the vice president's snacks.

Francis put the scones and the Earl Grey he made for the both of them in the table, causing Arthur to avert his gaze to the snacks. After he thanked Francis, he took a sip of his favourite tea.

'_Nothing tastes better than Earl Grey.'_

Francis back to his chair, smirking as the president ate the snacks he made.

"How does my scones taste?"

"M-mine is still better than this!"

"Says the one who never cook any dishes well."

Francis did not say anything anymore, but Arthur knew that he still kept that teasing smile on his face. Francis back to his vice president's chair, doing the same work as Arthur.

Although Francis is the vice president, their diligence level were on the different level. Francis was not as diligent as Arthur. Francis was elected as the vice president because he was the only one who could kept up with the president's work. While Arthur was elected because of his grade, and also willingly. Arthur was known for his skills. He excelled in both grades and sport. On top of that, Arthur came from a top family. He seemed flawless. But, the only flaw he had is the social skill. Arthur was not a social people. He seldomly socialize with other people outside of working. Not only that, Arthur was also known as 'The demonic president' because of his strictness about rules. He would punish everyone who was not obeying the rule, be it teacher or students. The only one who was close to him is Francis Bonnefoy, the vice president.

Bored with the papers in front of him, Francis poke Arthur's cheek with his pen. Taken by the surprise, the angry Englishman yelled at him.

"What was that for, you git?" Arthur almost fell from his chair. Francis never know that Arthur would be THAT surprised.

"You are not fun, Arthur." The Frenchman was pouting. Arthur back to doing his job, even though he still looked pissed.

The room was quiet, both of them focused their attention on the papers.

"Hey, isn't today a lovely, romantic day?" Francis said, looking at the snowy window.

"Is that so? I don't see falling snow as a romantic scene."

"It is romantic, you know. You already have a lover, yet you don't know what romantic is. I pity you, Arthur." Francis sighed dramatically at the stoic-faced president.

"..mind to repeat what you said before?" Arthur's face showed a completely fazed.

"Alfred F. Jones is your lover, isn't he?" Francis was wondering, whether Arthur said it sarcastically or not.

"..get back to your work, Francis." The president back at doing his work. Francis shuddered his shoulder, taking that as yes.

'_Ah, I completely forget about that stupid git and his confession..' _Arthur thought, stretching sih arms in the air.

'_He said that yesterday.. It was not really a confession though..' _Arthur rested his head on his arms.

'_Seriously, that git.. how could he said that…'_

* * *

_"Hey, Arthur! You are my lover from now on!" The american said rather loudly._

_Arthur was truly fazed. This man, whom he did not know well, was confessing to him._

_"…we hardly talk to each other, how could you ask me to do such a thing." Arthur took a sip of his Earl Grey._

_Alfred F. Jones was his classmate. He was like the opposite of Arthur. He was talkative, while Arthur was not. He was loud, while Arthur was quiet. He did not do well in his lesson, while Arthur did._

_"Well, I always watched you, and without knowing, I'm already in love with you, Arthur Kirkland." The American kept his childish grin on his face._

_"..this is not a joke, you git."_

_"None of us joking here."_

_"But, you just did."_

_"I did not."_

_"Yes, you did."_

_"Can't you tell it when someone is joking or not? And here, people said you are the brightest student." Alfred looked disappointed._

_"..if you are done with your joke, then please leave. I don't have time to waste. Good day to you." Arthur looked at the papers._

_"But, I was being really serious!" Alfred moved closed to Arthur._

_"State your reason, and present the proof." Arthur started to getting tired._

_"Reason? I have stated that before, haven't I?"_

_"That was certainly not a reason."_

_"If you WERE clever enough, you will already know my reason by now."_

_"I'm sorry, but I'm too clever to understand to your reason." The Englishman had his usual sarcastic face plastered on his face._

_"I bet you never in a relationship before." The American said teasingly, while moving closer to Arthur._

_"This pointless conversation is going nowhere. I think you should stop joking and study harder. Good day to you." Arthur left his chair and heading toward the kitchen._

_"Hey-! Will you at least hear me out?" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand._

_"I already listened to your jokes, didn't I?" Arthur sighed. He really did not know what to do at that moment._

_Alfred pinned Arthur to the nearest wall, his right hand holding Arthur's chin. The distance between their faces may be less than 3cm by now. Arthur, who was completely clueless when it comes to relationship, tried to pushed Alfred away, but unfortunately, Alfred was much stronger than Arthur._

_"Be my lover, Arthur. I will not receive any objection, and I am not taking a 'no' as an answer." Alfred said with his evillish smirk. Somehow this made Arthur shuddered a bit._

_"No, I will not. The first reason is, we barely know each other. The other reason is-" Alfred placed his lip in Arthur's to make him stop complaining._

_Alfred's hands were busy at the moment. The left hand was busy keeping Arthur's hands, while the other one was busy unbuttoning the uniform Arthur wore. Alfred deepened the kiss, putting his tongue on Arthur's mouth. Their tongue danced in rhythm, which turned out with Alfred as the winner. Alfred exploring Arthur's wet cave, exploring every inch of it. Both of them pulled away because of the need of air._

_Arthur was panting heavily, while Alfred looked at him with an amused look._

_"That kiss just now was your first, didn't it?" Alfred asked teasingly, distracting Arthur's attention as he unbuttoned Arthur's uniform. _

_"S-shut up, you perverted git!"_

_Alfred licked Arthur's nipple, while his other hand playing with the other one. Arthur was moaning. And he could felt that he was getting reaction down there._

_"Ah, it looks painful down there. Need a help, Arthur?" Alfred did not care about Arthur's answer as he was unzipping Arthur's pants._

_"Al-Alfred. Stop this—hh—right hnnow-" Arthur could not help but moaning, even though he tried his hard so that Alfred will not hear it._

_"Hmm? I can't hear that. I won't stop until you say yes." Alfred played with Arthur's nipples teasingly. Alfred moved, from Arthur's nipples to his neck, kissing, biting, and sucking the slender man's neck, leaving traces everywhere. _

_"But—why me..? You could pick everyone, why must it be me?" Arthur asked, finally giving in._

_"Because you are you. You are perfect, flawless. No one can get closer to you. You are a lion that is waiting to be tamed." Alfred said, biting Arthur's earlobe._

_"Do you give in now?" Alfred already know the answer, but he wanted Arthur to say it by himself._

_"Fine, fine. Do as you like." Arthur sighed._

* * *

__Umh, hello! this fic is my first /kind of/ containing smut fic, so I hope you would bear with an inexperinced writer like me.

This story is not finished yet

Not beta's btw, so you would find many grammatical error orz

thank you for reading! Critique in flame or review is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

His head hurt. That was the first thing that came to Arthur's mind. Arthur glanced over his body. He tried to figure what was the cause of his headache. He looked at his arms, and legs, but he could not find any bruises, so he was not hit. His body was not injured, but his body felt hot.

'_Seems like I have a fever...'_

Arthur knew, that he would be encountering fever sooner or later. Arthur knew it because he was working like a madman for the whole month, sorting all of the students' data, and also filling the work that supposed to be his subordinates'. Well, Francis was also there, but sorting all of the data was not a job that can be done by two persons, that was why, Francis, who had a dog-and-cat relationship with Arthur, acted nicely to him lately. Francis understood the weight of Arthur's responsibility, and also his pride. If the President of The School Committee was not being stubborn, he could help him more.

'_But...where am I?'_

Arthur glanced at the room. It was Francis', and also his room, instead of his work-room. The temperature in the room was warm, not cold like in his work-room. Scent of freshly-baked pancake filled the room. His jacket was folded neatly in the couch. His desk was clean, not filled with papers. Although, there were clothes and several things scattered around the floor.

'_Come to think of it. I was not here. And how could I ended up here.'_

Arthur tried his best to remember the event that had happened before he was carried here. He wanted to thank the man. Arthur may be not a social-person, but he is a gentleman, so he has to thank the person who helped him.

But then, he finally remembered all of it. The confession, and also…the kiss.

Arthur wanted to tear his eyebrows out of embarrassment. He concealed himself below the bed's cover, hoping that no one would see his face, which was red as tomato, from ear to ear.

But fate said the other way.

There are two other people in his room besides himself. Their voices were not completely foreign to him. There was one voice which he realizes.

Alfred F. Jones.

'_Heishereohmygoddpleasedon'tlethimfoundmepleasedont'_

Arthur was as panic as hell. His thought raced, panic filled his head. He did not want Alfred to see him in such a state.

"Ah, you are already awake, Arthur?"

The other voice asked. Arthur knew to whom this voice belongs to.

It belonged to Alfred's roommate, who was also his brother.

Matthew Williams.

Arthur did not give the brothers any answer, despite the fact that he was obviously already awake. Matthew did not do anything, and just placed the plate of pancake in Arthur's desk. But Alfred, who could not read the situation, took a step closer and took the cover off, revealing Arthur who was obviously hiding below it.

Large emerald orbs met the sky blue ones. Arthur was completely speechless. His face was really close with Alfred's that time, which made Arthur's blushed face grow even redder, if it was possible.

"A-A-A-Alfred. Nice meeting you here." Arthur was not sure of what he should say or do with the American, but the first thing that he do was averting his eyes from the American who was above him. It was clearly obvious that Arthur was avoiding any contact with Alfred. Not because of hatred though.

"Geez dude, you collapsed suddenly when you were doing all of that papers." Alfred, who was still above him, sighed.

"Umm, well, I thank you, if you are the one who brought me here. But… would you move? This position is kind of… err… awkward, if I may say."Alfred seems may have realized it, didn't move one bit from the blushing blonde. Or maybe he was doing it in purpose.

"Eeeh? What's wrong? You are my lover now, so nothing is wrong with it, isn't it?" Alfred pouted and slightly moved away and reached for his burger. Arthur was even more terrified of Matthew's reaction. Matthew may a calm person, but he can do terrible things when he mad.

But Matthew's reaction was completely the opposite side of what Arthur thought it would be. Matthew was calmly typing in his phone. Arthur was relieved that he may not hear it.

"You already had done it eh, Alfred? Well, I hope my idiot brother is not giving you any burden." Matthew said, walked to the side of Arthur's bed, and bowed.

"Aww Mattie, that hurts, you know! I am using all of my power to help people, not to create more burdens to them!" Alfred threw one of his French fries to Matthew. Matthew looked slightly annoyed, but since he was already used with his brother's childish act, he decided to let it slid.

"You are only using your power, not your brain. And that is the very definition of an idiot." Alfred got a serious damage. He shuttered, and when he could not find the right words to counter Matthew's attack, he just pouts, and eating more of his French fries.

Arthur, whom usually preferred a calm situation, did not bother to stop the brothers' fight. He looked speechless instead of angry. Arthur was not bothered by the fact that they fight in Arthur's room. Arthur was worried of Matthew's answer regarding his relationship with Alfred. Arthur was really sure that the usual action would be confused, and told them to break up. But, Matthew's response was a calm one, like that is news that he used to hear.

"Umm, Matthew.. you are not concerned with our…err..umm..well, call it as our relationship?" Arthur looked at the Canadian who was smiled at his question.

"Well, I am not really concerned about it, since I know you, and you are not a bad person. But how unfortunate, someone who is as good as you wasted on a man like him." Matthew gave him a plate of his hand-made pancake, which was Arthur gladly accepted.

"H-Hey, that hurts, Arthur! You are supposed to be in my side!" Alfred faked his tears.

"But Matthew was stating the truth, so I agreed with him." The Canadian nodded, while the American sulked in the corner of the room.

Poor Alfred got picked by the both of him. When Alfred glanced at his wristwatch, it was already 05:43 PM.

"Holy shi—hey Mattie, it is already 05:43 PM! Let's get going!" Alfred picked up his bag which he left near Arthur's bed. Alfred left first, not forgetting to give Arthur a kiss on the forehead, and left the Englishman blushed. Matthew left after he told him where he placed the medicine for Arthur, and gave a proper thank you to Arthur.

* * *

When the two brothers left, Arthur sighed and ate the pancake Matthew made happily. Matthew's pancake was famous because the richness of its taste.

When Arthur was left all alone, he began to think about various thing. The first thing that came into his mind was Alfred's sudden confession. Putting the plate in the left side of his bed, he rested his head on the pillow, drowning his head on the comfortable pillow.

'_Why did he suddenly confess to me? It is not we have something in common…'_

Arthur tried to find the right answer for the question. He began to count the number of the things they have in common. And the answer was… zero. They had nothing in common.

Alfred was a sociable person, when Arthur was not. Alfred was a fan of heavy metal music, when Arthur was definitely not one of them.

Arthur could not see the things they had in common. Not even one.

Arthur's thought gone to several places. Like, Alfred was going out with him, which Arthur never agreed to, in purpose to gain things, and status. Or Alfred was only playing around with him. Or the possibility that Alfred was having a steady relationship just because Alfred was tired being a single.

Arthur could not push those thoughts out of his mind. They kept resurfacing, no matter what Arthur did to stop them. He was dominated by the voices in his head, telling that Alfred did not love him. Or Alfred was only playing around with him.

Arthur tilted his head to the right side of the pillow, covering his ears with the pillow. But the voices were still there. This time he turned to the left side of the pillow, and also covering his ears. But the voices were still there, haunting him like an endless torture.

Arthur knew it was futile to sleep, so he decided to take the medicine that the Canadian told him to take.

"..It tastes so bitter, no wonder why no one likes it."

"But you will not get a rainbow without a little rain, _mon chere_." Francis waltzed from the door, carrying a plastic full of bag of teas, flour and other cooking ingredient.

"Well, it is nice to see you awake again. God, you were scaring me and Alfred. Why didn't you say that you were tired? And you collapsed in the middle of working, that was not a beautiful way to pass out, you know." The Frenchman sighed dramatically, mocking the Englishman as he handed a grape-flavoured Popsicle.

"Why should I collapsed beautifully? I gain nothing from it. Besides, I have to push myself, and I also would not let myself slacking on my work. And thank you, for the Popsicle." Arthur stated coldly.

Francis observed the man in front of him. Acted so coldly, yet so childish. Actually a kind-person, yet not showing it. A sympathetic person, yet always hiding his concerns. A truthful person, yet always saying things sarcastically.

"But, seriously. Don't overwork yourself. It's bad for your health." Francis patted Arthur's head. No mocking tone could be heard in the words Francis said. It was showing a pure feeling of concern, and also worries, not like the usual tone of joking he usually used. Francis was not making fun of him.

"...does my fever THAT contagious?" Arthur looked utterly speechless.

"W-What?"

"Whoa, you are not sick, aren't you, Francis?" Arthur reached Francis, putting his right hand on Francis' forehead, and putting his left hand on his own forehead, checking the temperature.

"..What the hell, Arthur. And here I was, the beautiful me was truly concerned about you." Francis was walking to his bed, and sitting on it.

"Ha! That kind of attitude does not suit you, frog-face." Arthur laughed. But actually, he felt kind of happy to know that someone was concerned about his well-being.

After that, Arthur was reading a book on his bed, while Francis was checking his self out in the mirror. None of them spoke, silence engulfed the room.

"Hey, Arthur." Francis' voice was rather a little quiet.

"What is it?"

"Are you really... going out with Alfred?"

Francis' question caught Arthur off-guard. Arthur was not prepared about any question regarding Alfred, and his current relationship with him.

"W-Wha, it is nothing important.." Arthur shrugged, while rolling his eyes. It was really obvious that he was hiding something from his roommate.

"Don't dodge the question, Arthur." Arthur swore that time was the first time he heard Francis with such a deep tone, without his flirtatious tone.

"Your relationship with him, Arthur. I demand an answer." Francis faced Arthur.

Francis' face was really serious, he was neither kidding or playing around. He was demanding for an answer. An honest one, not covered with lies.

"What the hell, Francis? Why are you suddenly got serious? It is nothing of your concern, isn't it?" Arthur had to admit that he was terrified of the Frenchman in front of him.

"It has—well, forget it. I'm heading out for a fresh hair." Francis looked like he wanted to say something, but he could not.

'_What the hell? He was angry with me, and he suddenly left like that?'_

Arthur was kind of curious about the thing that the Frenchman wanted to say earlier. That was the first time Arthur sees Francis with that serious face.

Arthur glanced at his alarm. It said 19: 43.

"I guess I will take a bath first, and cook something later.."

Arthur locked the room's door, and heading toward the bathroom. He looked at his reflect on the mirror.

His eye bags were visible, and noticeable. His usually vivid emerald orbs were looked kind of dull. His hair was messier than ever. His skin looked so pale.

Sliding one of his slender fingers on his hair, he noticed that his look was not a look of a healthy person.

'_Oh well, time will cure everything.'_

* * *

Knock knock.

Someone was knocking on Alfred and Matthew's room.

Each of them was busy with themselves. Matthew was cooking in the kitchen, Alfred was playing his games. They sent an intense gaze to each other.

Another knock was heard.

Matthew knew that his brother would not open the door, so he opened the door, to prevent that person from badgering the door and disturbing anyone.

When Matthew opened the door, it revealed the person who was knocking the door.

Francis Bonnefoy.

"Well, Matthew, would you mind if I come in?"

"U-Uh sure, Francis." Matthew was taken aback with the Frenchman's sudden polite attitude.

Francis came in, and Matthew back into the kitchen to make a glass of tea. He sat near Alfred and watched him beating the boss of the stage. Alfred was aware of Francis' presence, but he said nothing. But, it started to worry him, because Francis was not saying anything, which is not normal. The usual Francis would comment him like, Alfred should stop playing games and spend his time with a girl, or his dearest one. But this Francis, he said nothing. Nothing at all. Not even a word, not even letting a sigh escaped. He just sat there.

"Here, Francis." Matthew offered his freshly made cookies, and a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Matthew." Francis smiled slightly.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Alfred was the one who was asking. He turned off his game, and sat in front of Francis.

"It is not about a complicated thing. Just let me sleep here for a night."

Alfred and Matthew were not really surprised about the sudden question, since this is not the first time Francis asked for it.

"Whaaaaat, you had a fight Arthur again?"

"Well, you could say so, Alfred. And hey, mind if I ask a favour?"

"Say it, Francis."

"Would you sleep with Arthur tonight?"

Matthew and Alfred looked surprised. Especially Alfred, since he was the one who being asked to.

"Well, I don't mind at all, but you certainly have a reason, don't you?"

"He is sick right now, and I don't think he has the strength to left the bed, so I am asking you to take care of him, since I'm currently not in a good term with him. And he is extremely cautious, so I will give you the key of the room, since he was probably locking the door the time I left."

"Well, you said you are his lover, didn't you? You have to take care of him then. Oh, and I'll give him some of my soup. Wait a moment, Alfred." The Canadian hurried into the kitchen then.

"_Our _soup, Mattie."

"Stop acting so gluttonous, Alfred." Matthew sent him a glare that reminded him not to make the Canadian angry.

Alfred only pout, and then heading toward the President's shared room with a box of dinner in his left hand.

* * *

He hummed during the tour, looking at the doors' number, checking the right number of Arthur's room. After walking around for 15 minutes, he finally found it.

'_There it is! Room 801!'_

Alfred tried to get in, but the door was locked as Francis had suspected. Taking the room's key from his left pocket, he unlocked the key, and revealing a half-naked Englishman closed the bathroom's door.

Arthur was certainly just finished on taking bath. A towel was hanging in his waist, revealing the petite body of Arthur. His hands were drying the drenched blonde hair, revealing the curves of his body. Water was still dripping from his chest, his face, and also his hair. His pale coloured skin was having other colour which is red, from the embarrassment. His Emerald orbs were wide for having another man in his room, and seeing him half-naked.

"W-W-Wha! What the bloody hell are you doing here, y-y-you git!"

Arthur was seriously caught off-guard this time. He would never imagine having other man sees him like this. Panicked, Arthur turned around, running to the desk and hiding behind it.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to peek, dude! Seriously!" Alfred was in his defensive state, trying not to suffer much damage from the objects he expectedly would fly over him. But the flying objects would never come.

"Uh, well, ok. Could you please bring me the clothes I have prepared on my bed? I would appreciate it if you do so."

"Okaaaaay."

Alfred walked to reach the clothes Arthur mentioned before. It was folded nicely on his bed. Alfred walked over to Arthur which was hiding below the desk and gave him the clothes he asked for. Alfred looked at the boy below him.

Arthur's body was so slender and petite, almost like a body of a woman. His face was hidden under the desk, but Alfred could see the red cheeks. His arms were hugged tightly by his arms, not letting them go. Emerald orbs were not visible, since Arthur covered it with his eyelids. Alfred could not help but chuckled at the nice view in front of him. Alfred could imagine t he things he could done with Arthur in that kind of appearance, waiting to be eaten. Naughty Alfred is naughty.

'_Get yourself all-together, Alfred F. Jones! You have your self-control in the palm of your hands!'_

Alfred tried to stop the urge to throw the smaller boy to the bed. Kissed him passionately, marking him in every places, moving their bodies in a synchronised melody, and doing other things.

"Why are you standing there with such a wide mouth and a dumbfounded expression, you git? Turn around so I can wear my clothes." Arthur demanded. It was hard for him to see half naked by another person, especially Alfred.

Alfred turned around and Arthur started to wear his clothes. The sound of zipping the pants, the sound of the buttons being buttoned. Alfred could hear all of it.

'_Oh damn god, this kind of situation really gives me a hard time.'_

Alfred admitted that he was feeling horny the time he saw Arthur naked. The taste of Arthur's delicate body. His moan when Alfred touched his sensitive spot. The softness of Arthur's lips. He wanted all of it.

"H-Hey Arthur, let me borrow your bathroom."

Alfred placed the soup he brought and placed it in the table. He ran off, without hearing a "yes." from Arthur. He ran out while covering his face. How could he look Arthur at the face when he still had those kind of ideas in his mind?

Reaching the bathroom, Alfred opened it, and locked the door. He looked at his face in the mirror.

Red

That was the only colour he sees.

'_Oh shit, Arthur is going to make fun of me like this.'_

Alfred turned the faucet on, letting cold water fall to his hands. The water looked so pure. As pure as Arthur. Alfred doubted that Arthur had done it with someone else. Splashing all the water to his face, Alfred finally calmed down. When he done with drying his face, he walked out of the bathroom.

When he was already out from the bathroom, Arthur sat in his own bed while reading a book with his glasses. And fully clothed.

Alfred had to admit that he was kind of disappointed, but he did not admit it to Arthur, nevertheless.

'_Wait, glasses?'_

"Heey, Arthur. Since when did you wear glasses?" Alfred asked out of curiosity.

"Hm? It has been stuck in my face since three years ago."

"Eeh, how come I never see you with your glasses?"

"First, we never talked much before. Second, you never come to this room, except you broke the rules. Third, I only wear it when I'm reading, since using glasses are not easy." Arthur stated with a calm face, his fingers were counting the fact he stated.

"Eeeeh? I never broke a rule. Besides, you look much cooler with your glasses." Alfred smiled at Arthur which make Arthur covers his face with the book.

"D-Don't say stupid things, git." Alfred could not see it, but he was sure that he was blushing that moment.

"Have you eat dinner yet?" Alfred asked and walked to the place where he left the soup earlier.

"No, I haven't. Why would you ask?"

"Everyone is worried about you, you know. Even Francis was sleeping in my-"

"Francis did what?"

"He said he will sleep here, since he _is _in a bad term with you, and told me to sleep here, because no one will take care of you. That's the very reason why am I here now." Alfred gave Arthur a portion of the soup, and he ate the burger he brought.

"That damned frog." Arthur looked slightly annoyed.

Both of them ate without any sound or voice accompanying them. Only the sound of the clattering fork, or spoon. No one said a word. The television was quiet, since no one bothered to turn it on. After Alfred has finished his burger, he lied down in Francis' bed and looked at Arthur who was eating quietly and decided to strike a conversation.

"Hey Arthur, have you think about it?"

"About what?"

"My confession."

This question caught Arthur defenceless. He was avoiding this topic the entire time, and Alfred brought it up.

"W-Well, to be honest, I haven't give it a thought. I mean—we are both men. And then I don't know you that well. I still need time." Arthur sighed. His voice was low and quiet, but since Alfred sat beside him, Alfred could hear him clearly.

"Then, why don't we go to a date tomorrow? You will know everything about me."

"..you sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"U-Uh well then, since I have nothing to do, I could agree." Arthur put the bowl of soup aside and crossed his hands in his chest, looking to the other side.

"It has been decided then, Artie!"

"It's Arthur, not Artie you git!"

.

.

* * *

Finallyyy dooone!

I'm sorry I just update it today orz

Exams kept preventing me to write this story, so I could not write this chapter D:

well luckily, the exams have finally over, and I rushed to write this story :")

I apologise for any grammatical mistakes, or typos. I hope anyone will tell me! And also, I would love to know what do you think of this, like the story's plot might be too fast, or anything. I would accept any kind of comment gladly :")

And thank you for everyone who reads this! I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

His eyelids were only half opened. He yawned and glanced at his wristwatch. It revealed that he woke up at 09:30. He sat at the bed for a moment, figuring out the situation he was in. He scanned through the room. He looked confused for a moment. But then, he realized it.

It was not his room. It was Arthur and Francis'.

He got up immediately, remembering that he had a promise with his beloved one, Arthur.

'_Shit, why didn't he wake me up!'_

Alfred could only think of that.

The possible reasons were coming as he had a shower. Was Arthur not waking him up to go with another boy? Or possibly his girlfriend? Or maybe he was kidnapped? And other possible reasons. But then, he realized his other problem.

He did not bring a change of clothes with him.

He cursed at himself for being such a fool in his head, since shouting it aloud would not give him anything useful. He looked over his used clothes, and declared it unworthy, since it was his first date with Arthur, and a first-date should leave something unforgettable. In a positive way. It would not leave Arthur a good impression of Alfred, who was wearing the clothes he used last night.

'_This is not good...'_

Alfred rubbed his temple, figuring the right solution for his problem. The first possibility, had Matthew bring his clothes. But it was not good, since Alfred just remembered that usually his brother would not want to be bothered, except for urgent business, because he had to watch this special program on TV that taught people how to make a perfect pancake.

Alfred walked around the bathroom, trying to figure another possible solution. But no matter how hard he thought about it, no solution came to his mind. He then glanced at Arthur's wardrobe.

'_Maybe I could borrow his clothes. He wouldn't get mad if I borrow it, would he?'_

With that, Alfred opened Arthur's wardrobe. And he was left speechless for a moment.

He imagined that Arthur's wardrobe would full of formal clothes, as his personality shows. But, he could not found any formal clothes. Not even one. All of them were punk-ish clothes, which really didn't match Arthur's personality.

Alfred chuckled, and he could not help but think that Arthur was a really interesting person.

Searching for clothes that suit him in size, and also style, he peeked at Francis' wardrobe. He opened the wardrobe in excitement, but he was shortly disappointed by the fact that the wardrobe revealed nothing new to him.

The wardrobe's content were all flashy clothes. Alfred examined the clothes closely. Then he noticed something was hidden under the clothes. Alfred took it, and he smirked.

"This is getting more, and more exciting~"

* * *

Arthur looked at his wristwatch.

It was 10:34.

And yet he was at the promised place, sitting in a bench, all alone. Without someone he supposed to be.

Yes, Arthur was in the place where Alfred and he decided as a good place for a first date.

A park.

Arthur was the one who suggested this idea, even though he thought that Alfred would laugh at this idea, surprisingly he was not. Arthur always had this idea with him, that since Alfred was always a city-boy, he would not choose a park. But maybe he was being a little considerate and not being selfish. Arthur thanked Alfred for letting them had their first date in Arthur's favourite place.

Even though Arthur was happy, being late for one hour was not tolerable. And it was their first date, so shouldn't Alfred made a good impression of himself? Being late was not the right answer.

Arthur remained on the bench, staring at his cell phone. He hoped that Alfred would call, or at least text him, and told him why was he late. But, Alfred didn't send any messages or call him.

And it made Arthur's mood really bad.

Sure, Arthur did a bad thing, leaving Alfred in his room alone after he failed to wake him fifteen times.

'_But even so, he should already wake up by now! Or even already here!' _

Arthur was pissed at Alfred. But he was pissed by himself the most.

Many things came into his thought, as the possible reasons Alfred was late. The first possible reason that Arthur able to deduce was... that Alfred had forgotten. It was not a news to Arthur, to hear the American forgot something important. Alfred might be anywhere, without the slightest thought of his promise with Arthur. And the thought alone made Arthur cry.

'_Did he really meant it when he confessed to me?'_

Arthur was wondering. Alfred had everything that someone could ask. He was clever. Good-built. And also tall, for the boys at his age. Yet he chose Arthur of all people.

Arthur looked at the Park's gate, waiting for a sign of Alfred, which turned out to be none at all. Arthur glanced at his wristwatch, and the digits showed 10:42. Arthur sighed, he decided he would wait for 15 minutes more. If Alfred did not show up, he would leave that area at once.

* * *

Alfred was ready to go, with the clothes he took from Francis' wardrobe. He wore his bomber jacket who he brought yesterday when he came to the room. A blue jeans that fitted him well, and he also borrowed a white T-Shirt.

After he checked himself in the mirror, his phone rang.

Elizabeta Héderváry.

Alfred growled. Why would her name appear in such a time?

15 minutes had passed. And Alfred still did not show up. As Arthur stated earlier, he left the park, heading somewhere else.

'_Well, I don't have things to do, so it's better if I just walk around here.'_

Arthur thought. Even though he thought so, he did not have any idea where should he went to.

Arthur walked while figuring where he would want to be, and he decided to went to a book-store, checking whether the continuation of his favourite book he was waiting for was already published, or not. Arthur peeked at the window.

There it was, the book he was waiting for.

He immediately entered the book store, and grabbed the book, since it was the last book.

But unfortunately, there was someone who also grabbed the book.

It was a man, slightly taller than Arthur. He had a dark brown hair, covered by the hoodie he was wearing. His eyes were the colour of emerald, alike Arthur.

"I grabbed this first, may I have the book that you are holding in your hands?" Arthur said calmly.

"Eh? This is yours? Well then, you can have it!" The man excitedly gave the book to Arthur.

Arthur was a little speechless at first, because he gave the book so easily, knowing that time was the only chance he would get the book. But Arthur also thanked the man for letting him to have it. Arthur thanked him, and smiled politely at the man. The mysterious man was only waved it and grabbed another book. Arthur and he were chattering while waiting in the queue line to pay for the book.

When they finally purchase the book, Arthur asked his name.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, what's yours?"

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Nice to meet you, Arthur!" Antonio smiled cheerily, and looked at his wristwatch. When Arthur was about to leave, Antonio stopped him.

"Hey, do you have any plan for today?" Antonio asked kindly with his cheerie tone.

"I _had._ But I don't _have_ any plan now. What's wrong?" Arthur answered rather pissed, remembering his promise with Alfred.

"Would you like to go to a cafe? I know a good cafe!" Antonio's eyes shone brightly, expecting a 'yes' from Arthur. Arthur agreed to, since he had nothing to do.

* * *

They walked past the park Arthur waited before he met Antonio. Arthur quickly took a look, but Alfred still was not there. Humming rather irritated, Antonio who was talking about the book he bought, stopped talking.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Antonio asked, clearly worried.

"It's- It's nothing. Keep on talking about it."

Actually, it was quite the opposite. Walking past the park made him remember about Alfred, and also their promise. Not only the park that reminded him of Alfred, Antonio also did. Alfred and Antonio were similar in personality. Alfred would continuously talk, while Arthur would stay quiet and listened to him. Antonio also talk continuously, but he talked with that unique accent of his.

"Oh, I've been wondering, your accent is neither British or American, where did you come from?" Arthur asked politely when Antonio took a break from talking.

"I came from Spanish! You gotta visit it someday! They have the most delicious tomato!" Antonio giggled, Arthur only laughed a little as the reply.

The rest of the walk continued in silence, neither of them talked. Arthur was only looking at the surrounding, complimenting how beautiful London was. While Antonio just hummed the song he listened to through his headphone. They walked in silent for ten minutes until they arrived at the place Antonio talked.

It was a small shopping centre which was not really crowded, much to Arthur's pleasure. Arthur did not really know this place, since he just arrived in London for two years, in purpose of studying.

"What kind of cafe it is?" Arthur asked as Antonio lead the way.

"It's a cafe of friends of mine! You totally have to go there, if you haven't. They have the best coffee!" Antonio looked to left, and right constantly, like he wasn't sure which direction he should take.

Antonio took right, and Arthur followed obediently, without any question. They walked for five minutes. Antonio stopped, rubbing his temples, as if remembering the route. He stayed quiet for three minutes, before he took another direction. That time, he took straight, and Arthur began to doubt Antonio, since his facial expression was not as cheerie as before. And after walked quite the time, Antonio was leaning on the wall.

"Aah, not good. I can't remember the location." Antonio said, scratching the back of his hair. Arthur finally lost all of his patience.

"You stupid wanker, don't take other people to the place you don't know! And here I am, wasting my time while I can do something more useful-" Someone bumped Arthur from the back.

"Oh, sorry." Said the man who bumped Arthur, with a little feeling of care.

Arthur, whom recognized the voice, looked up. He was surprised to see the person he _was _supposed to be with, walking with a total-stranger to him. Or a woman, to be exact. Alfred helped Arthur to stand after he confirmed who he bumped.

"..Alfred?" Was the only thing Arthur managed to say when he was able to stand.

"An acquaintance of you, Arthur?" Antonio asked, looking at Alfred.

"Ah, yes. He _was _my friend, Alfred F. Jones. Alfred, this _is_ my friend, Antonio." Arthur introduced, giving slight pressure in the tenses.

"What's with the past tense, Arthur?" Alfred complained.

"Oh, nothing. I see, you are having a walk with your _friend._ I should get going, anyway. Good day to you." Arthur said, slightly irritated by the fact that Alfred was forgetting his promise with Arthur, and went with a total-stranger woman.

When Arthur started to walk away, Alfred grabbed his hand, and finally introduced the mysterious woman.

"Arthur, this is Elizabeta, a friend from my childhood. Ellie, this is Arthur, my boyfriend." Alfred introduced proudly, Antonio clapped his hands.

"Your friend, you meant. I _was _your boyfriend, but we _are _friend for no—wait, acquaitance will be the right word." Arthur scowled, slapping Alfred's hand.

"What do you mean, Arthur?" Alfred was totally confused with the sentences Arthur just said, about they breaking up.

"Uh, I've gotta go. Bye, Alfred. Nice meeting you, Arthur." Elizabeta looked at her phone, before she looked at all of them. After that, she went to other place.

"Umm, do you guys need time? I can wander to any place." Antonio asked, not wanting to interrupt the lovers.

"No, Antonio. You stay here. I will settle this matter in minutes." Arthur said, looking at the Spanish with a reassuring look.

"Well then, take your time." Antonio said, and leaning to the wall not far from them, and pulled his phone.

"I believe it's your turn to explain this stuff about us not being lovers anymore, _Artie._" Alfred provoked Arthur.

"Firstly, remember that I have a name, which is Arthur Kirkland, not _Artie_. Remember that in that brain of yours. And the second thing, just as I previously said, we are finished. We are just acquaintace now." Arthur crossed his hands in his chest.

"And since when _did _this 'breaking up' started?" Alfred asked, slightly annoyed that Arthur explained nothing to him, about the state of their relationship.

"This morning, the time of our promise." Arthur simply stated, averting his eyes from Alfred.

"Our date?"

"Yes, our date. I was waiting for you, but you did not show up. I waited, and yet I didn't see you there, instead, I saw you here, with a girl. How am I supposed to think that you weren't cheating? At the first time, I didn't want to believe, the fact that I saw you here with a girl, so I took it as you, walking with one of your cousins. But, when she kept staring and trying to get close with you, how am I supposed to think of this as 'cousins walking together'?" Arthur shouted, releasing all of his anger. But he lowered his voice when he could feel people's eyes on him.

"She is my childhood friend, Arthur! Nothing more than that!" Alfred desperately proved his innocence to Arthur, who kept denying it.

"Oh yes, I see, your childhood friend. Nice to know of her. I hope you have a nice walk with her, then. Good day to you, dear Mr. Jones." Arthur said, while smiled sarcastically, and walked to Antonio.

"Already settled your problem, Arthur?" Antonio asked, looking away from his phone.

"Yes, already. We are out of here, Antonio." Antonio was still slightly confused by the way Arthur was acting, but decided not to say anything at that time.

They walked in silent for the rest of the walk, heading to a cafe of Antonio's friends. Antonio walked ahead of Arthur, since he was the one who knew the location of the cafe. Arthur decided to just follow him from behind. Actually, Arthur did not feel like he had settled something, but he thought that he was only starting to make more trouble instead of settling it. Arthur also did not feel right, like something was still not in the right place. And yes, he realized it.

Why did he get angry over seeing Alfred with someone?

He kept thinking about that. Why would he do so? Alfred is a popular, and also a good-looking student, so it was not wrong if he had a girl, right? Yet, why would Arthur get really angry over it? Arthur tried to think of possible answers to his question, but he could not. Finally, after he spent some minutes to think, he finally realized the answer, even though he did not want to admit it.

Arthur was falling in love with Alfred.

Yes, that was Arthur's answer. But, he still did not acknowledge the answer as the most best answer. And so, he was thinking of another possible reasons, but there was not any answer. His newly-found affection seemed like the only answer. But, why would he fell for Alfred? To Arthur, Alfred was only a student in his school who was known for his good grades, good-looking, and also from another students. In other words, Alfred was only a stranger, nothing more. Why would Arthur fall for him? In Arthur's perspective, Alfred was only a stranger who suddenly came, and told him to be his boyfriend. The confession was not romantical at all, was that even counted as a confession? Arthur did not know.

Arthur was staring at the ground while figuring things out, but Antonio touched his hands to tell him that they were at the cafe Antonio was talking about.

The name of the cafe, Tomato cafe, was written in big size, with a bright red as the paint. The cafe looked like an usual Italian cafe,. The building was not really big, but not really small either. The outer of the building was decorated with colourful flowers. The main door had a tomato as the doorknob. Antonio entered the cafe first, while Arthur was following Antonio.

The inside of the cafe was as good as the outside. The wall was painted in light brown, with orange horizontal lines in the wall.

Arthur was shocked when he went inside the cafe. He encountered someone he did not want to see at that time.

Matthew was eating his pancake with maple leaf as the topping quietly in his room, when the door burst open, revealing a disappointed Alfred with a bag of snacks. Francis was not in Matthew's room anymore, since he went to the cinema. Matthew was already used with his brother's act, so he decided to just observe him, waiting for what will he do.

Alfred sat beside Matthew, while eating the extra large burger he bought in a light speed. Matthew could guess that the always-cheerie Alfred was in no mood to make fun of someone. And so, Matthew decided to break the silence by asking Alfred what happened. But Alfred did not answer him, instead he just continued to eat other snacks. Matthew sighed, knowing that this will take time.

* * *

..oh hello readers oTZ

I'm sorry for the long-update, I had exams so I could not write a single update ;_;

..to be honest, I rushed to write this one, so typo and wrong grammar everywhere ||OTZ

..and yes, I decided to change the rate from M, to T+ since I'm not really sure whether I could write smut, or not :"|

I thanked all of you who read this :"D

any comment for the plot? or the grammar? I respect any kind of review! /o


End file.
